Shall I close the window?
by Hypnotist
Summary: Everyone apart from Peter goes to live with the Darling family, including Tink, but Wendy won't grow up even after 10 years. Pendy Read and tell me if I should continue and talk about an adventure.


If anyone does read this you should know it's my first Peter Pan fanfiction and I'm not sure if I should carry on with it, I could if you want because I do have an idea for an adventure, anyway read and review and tell me what you think :P

I love you all!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter placed me on the windowsill and turned away, 'What's wrong Peter?'

'You always leave, everyone always leaves, you, Michael, John, the lost boys even Tink stayed behind and became human'

'Peter-'

'No Wendy, it's not your fault, they made their own decisions, it's just, now I'm all alone, Hook is dead as are the other pirates, I have no one anymore'

'Peter you can stay here'

'No, I never want to grow up, never!' and with that he leapt off the windowsill into the night and headed for the second star on the right and straight on to morning, I looked out feeling a sense of longing, I would never forget Peter Pan, The boy who would never grow up.

10 years later

'Morning mum'

'Good morning Wendy, your now 24, wow, you look no older than 14, but then again you've not aged since then, it's strange, ever since you returned from when you went missing, but your brothers did grow along with Tink and the others'

'I know, I'm not what's going on with my ability to age'

'Wendy? When you went missing, did you go to Neverland?'

'Mum how do you know?' I stared at her shocked, she chuckled,

'When I was a little girl the same thing happened with me, a boy, he looked 14, named Peter Pan took us there, it was magical, but in the end I wanted to leave, to grow up is one of the greatest joys of life, you get to experience new sensations and I felt sorry for Peter, I did, but when he took me I was already very good friends with your father... do you want to go back Wendy?' I turned away and looked at the fireplace feeling my eyes tear up, I leapt into my mother's arms and she giggled a bit, 'You've grown in your mind very little, you still act like a child' I laughed,

'Yes mum I would like to go back, more than anything'

'Then I know the perfect way' I looked up at her questioningly, 'Follow me' she took my hand and led me into her room, she put her hand in the draw and pulled out a set of pipes, 'These my darling Wendy are Peter's pipes, tonight play them and he'll come, he promised to come whenever I played them and still does on the odd occasion that I want to catch up with him, but when you play them tonight can you come get me? It's been a while and now that he's taking my daughter away I guess I better talk with him and do something motherly, or something along those lines' she grinned,

'Thank you so much mum! I'm going to call everyone and meet them in the park to tell them what I'm going to do!'

'Ok' and mum walked off, I ran to the phone as fast as I could and called everyone.

Later on that day I met up with everyone at the park, 'I'm guessing you all want to know why your here...' I faked sadness knowing how they'd all react, Tink ran up first, when she turned human she became the same age as me and was now 24, she looked it, and she was beautiful but she still had one of her fairy traits which was that she could only feel one emotion at a time which was often very troublesome, 'Wendy! What's wrong?' she was then followed in reaction by John, Michael, Tootles, Nibs, Slightly, Curly and the twins, they all looked concerned and then I couldn't help it and broke out in a wide grin, 'I'm going with Peter' they all gasped, 'Mum knows how to get him to come, and I'm going' they all smiled,

'We knew you'd go back one day Wendy-bird' said Slightly, all the lost boys had continued to call me 'wendy-bird' even once we'd returned from Neverland, 'You could have told me you knew, I've been debating whether to keep my window open for ten years'

'You closed the window!'

'No, I only thought about closing it a few times but I couldn't do it, I hoped he would come back, and I didn't want him coming back to a closed window'

'Well thank the Lord' said Tink,

'Well, I guess this is goodbye everyone, I need to go back home and pack some stuff'

'Hold your horses deary' said Tink, 'We're not letting you go alone'

'Your all going to come?!'

'No, the boys have their own lives now, but I am going with you'

'Why Tink? You have a life here as well'

'Wendy, when we left Neverland me and you were very close friends and I'd never had a chance to experience life as a human away from Neverland and I swore that I would stay here with you until you came to your senses and returned, it's been a long wait I can tell you'

'Tink?'

'What Wendy?'

'You are very sneaky'

'I'm a fairy what did you expect'

'That's a very good point well made'

'And I say again, I'm a fairy what did you expect, now I'll come over to your house at 7 it's going to be clear tonight so don't worry about packing too much because you won't have trouble with the clouds, erm, what else? Oh, take a copy of your story I'm sure Peter would love to hear about your stories getting published' I turned beet red,

'Why would he? It's only the story about us going to Neverland...'

'Wendy, I know you told us not to read it, but, we did anyway and their's a rather lovely romance chapter that I'm sure Peter would love to hear' I looked at her shocked, 'Tink?!'

'Fairy, what did you expect, I'll see you at 7, she turned around, hugged and kissed each of the boys and went home to pack. 'Wendy?' I turned to the boys,

'Yes John?'

'I know you won't change your mind, but come back to visit ok?'

'Of course John, all of you, you listen to me and listen to me good, I will never, never, abandon you, you are my family no matter where you are, I'll leave behind Peter's Pipes so that if you need to speak to me for whatever reason, at any time you can'

'Thanks Wendy-bird' said Nibs,

'Your more than welcome, now come give me the hugs and kisses I deserve'

Later on that day Tink was late as per usual, she'd never been on time for anything in her life and even under the circumstances we found ourselves in today she wouldn't change her ways, at least half an hour later though their was a faint knock at the door and Tink was stood their in a beautiful strapless light blue dress that stopped at her knees, 'Trying to impress someone Tink?'

'Wendy, I'm a fairy, what did you expect, it's in my nature to show off'

'That's going to be the answer to whatever question I ask you from now until the end isn't it?'

'I'm a fairy-'

'What did you expect, yes I get it, now let's go call Peter' Tink ran up the stairs with me but found it was rather difficult with all the bags, 'How are you going to fly with all of those?'

'I have my ways Wendy'

'I don't doubt that for a second'

'Good' me, my mother and Tink sat at the window and I played the pipes, for a few seconds nothing happened, and then Tink saw a shadow coming from one of the stars, 'Girls, why don't you hide and surprise him?'

'Yeah' me and Tink hid under my bed, and we saw Peter's feet on the Windowsill, 'Angela? Wow, you've gotten older!' he stood down from the windowsill, 'How are you Peter?'

'I'm fine, I have some more lost boys, their great fun but I miss everyone'

'Everyone's doing great here'

'Angela? Why did you call me into this room? You normally call me in the other room?'

'I didn't call you tonight Peter'

'You didn't? But I heard my pipes!' I snuck out from under the bed and walked behind him, he looked at the bed and fortunately he didn't see Tink underneath it, 'I know this room!, Wendy used to sleep here, and John and Michael, I guess their all grown up now'

'Michael and John certainly have'

'What about... What about Wendy? Does she still tell those wonderful stories? I haven't heard them in so long! I guess she's a lot older now...'

'Why don't you ask her yourself? Turn around Peter' Peter slowly turned around and saw me standing there, 'Welcome back Peter' he looked shocked,

'Wendy you didn't grow up!'

'No I didn't' Peter wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around, 'It's so great to see you!'

'And me you'

'Peter there's someone else I think you'd like to meet'

'Who?' he put me down,

'Come on out Tink' grown up Tink slid out from under the bed and brushed herself off, 'Hello Peter'

'Tinkerbell, your all grown up!' he ran over to her, and poked her face, 'Wow'

'It's so great to see you again' Peter started to hover with his legs crossed in the air, 'So why did you lot call me? Not that I'm complaining' he smirked at me,

'Peter, I want to go home'

'You are home'

'No I'm not, my home is with you in Neverland' I said to him, he was so surprised he fell to the floor, 'Tink?' he gulped, 'Please tell me she said what I think she just said' Tink seemed to ponder this,

'Peter, Wendy just said what you thought she said, and I want to say what she said, and don't bother asking Wendy whether I just said, what you thought I said, because I just said it' Peter smacked himself in the head and muttered, 'She's a fairy, what did you expect?' I smirked,

'So Peter? What do you say?'

'I say many things, my favorite thing to say though is 'Oh the cleverness of me!' but I doubt that's what you want me to say at this moment in time, but I think I will take you home'

'Thanks Peter'

'On one condition' I looked at him carefully,

'What condition?'

'Everyday you must give me a thimble' I stared at him, what would he want with thimbles and then I realised that when I'd kissed him I told Hook it was a thimble, 'Erm, Peter, thimbles are things that go on your thumb when your sewing, a kiss is what I gave you when you beat Hook'

'Oh!'

'Yeah...'

'You have to give me two kisses everyday now as punishment for tricking me' Peter smirked, and mum laughed, 'Peter I did miss your logic'

'Oh the cleverness of me!' everyone laughed, 'Well we best be off, Tink do you still have that pouch I gave you?'

'Of course Peter'

'Give it to me' Tink gave him a leather pouch,

'What is it?' Tink grinned,

'A little bit of Pixie dust' Peter emptied the pouch on his hand and blew it at me and Tink, I sneezed which made Peter laugh, 'Shut up fly boy' I grinned,

'Ok you two, Wendy it looks like you don't have many bags so you can hold them, and Tink-' me and Peter looked at Tinkerbell who had tied all the bags around her waist, 'They got covered with Pixie dust so they'll fly so I'll just pull them along' Peter shook his head in disbelief, and began to mutter,

'I missed her bloody fairy logic' and he grinned at me when he realised I'd heard, 'I see you've picked up some colourful vocabulary their Peter'

'Only a bit'

'Yeah, I bet' Peter turned around and kissed mum on the cheek and forehead,

'Goodbye Angela'

'Bye mum'

'Goodbye Wendy, Peter, Tink'

'Bye Mrs. D'

'Well off we go, off to Neverland!' and we flew out of the window, off home to experience new adventures.


End file.
